


Summer, Please don't End

by TheTwoMermaids



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoMermaids/pseuds/TheTwoMermaids
Summary: Summer always reminded her of when they were together.- Admin Lily





	Summer, Please don't End

I sigh, alone on the beach  
As I continue to recall your smile  
My sighs linger in the air  
Even after all this time, my heart still hurts  
When summer ended, my love ended as well (Farewell)

 

The feeling of bittersweet feelings washed over a lone girl on the beach. The salty air filled the air around her, and the only sound around her was the crashing waves. She recalled the day that everyone gathered here and announced that Muse would be ending. The feelings of sadness, but to everyone’s relief that they had come to a unanimous conclusion. A light smile flashed on her friend’s face. Closing her eyes, the girl gave a weak smile; these memories always tore at her heart.

Oh how she wished that things could have been different.

  
Every day with you was so miraculously fun  
When did the autumn breeze begin to blow?

 

_“You don’t have to be lonely all the time!” A melodic voice giggled._

_A huff left the girl’s lips, “What makes you think I am?”_

_It was silent for a moment before the melodic voice come again, “I’ve felt the same way before. It all stopped when I met you.” Her friend was definitely grinning as she spoke._

_Blushing, the girl playfully lunged at her friend. This resulted in the pair falling down with each other._

_“You’re such a dork,” Her friend chuckled, wrapping her arms around her._

_“Gah! You’re so cold!” The girl cried out, trying to struggle away. However, she found that she was trapped in her friend's arms._

_“Oh?” Her friend smirked and tightened her grip around her._

  
  
If only I could see you one more time (I know I can't)  
I wish my love could reach you  
If only I could see you one more time...  
I don't want to forget that blue coral reef

 

The sand was hot on her feet, but she barely noticed.  It was in this spot they got together and began opening up to each other. However, it turned out much more different than she thought it would.

  
I can't return to those exciting days  
During that season, all of the time spent awake was precious  
We embraced that excitement  
As we walked together, on and on  
When summer ended, our love disappeared as well (Farewell)

 

_A shrill cry left the girl’s mouth as water was splashed onto her. Her blue eyes darted up to see her friend grinning mischievously. It was times like these she felt like she could let her guard down, and it felt wonderful. She was always focusing on others, but she could always relax around her best friend. It was exciting times like these that made her slowly fall in love with her friend._

 

I believed that our happiness would continue on forever   
So why did you leave me behind?

 

_“You’ll be back won’t you?” The girl asked, frowning deeply._

_“Aww, worried? Of course I will! I just have to go visit them for a short amount of time, you can go that long without me right?” Her friend hummed._

_The girl sighed and hugged her, “just please be safe, okay?”_

  
Those memories are already far, far away (A beautiful dream)  
Even though my love hasn't changed  
Those memories are already far, far away...  
Love is a mirage that will disappear eventually

 

_That night she begged to stay over. She knew it was selfish of her, but after all she’s done, didn’t she deserve something for herself? They stayed awake for hours just talking and singing with each other. It was so calm and peaceful. Finally, she couldn’t help but to confess._

_“I love you,” The girl whispered, looking at her lap. After a second she added, “In a… crush kind of way.”_

_Her friend’s eyes widened in surprise before softening._

_“I love you too.”_

  
I won't forget the heat from the white sand, or the color of your tanned skin  
They'll become precious memories (They will, they will)  
But even so, these tears will never dry up

 

_Watching her friend leave was always hard. This time it sent a pang through her heart, since she was no longer her friend. She was her girlfriend now. The girl quickly blinked the tears threatening to fall from her eyes away as her girlfriend's form disappeared into the crowd. “She’ll be back soon,” Was all she could think with a weak smile._

  
If only I could see you one more time (I know I can't)

 

_“I’m sorry, but she didn’t make it. The plane’s engine failed.”_

  
I wish my love could reach you

 

_No… The girl collapsed on her knees. She was alone again. She had lost the only person she could ever say she truly loved. What would their friends say? What would she do now?_

_She didn’t have anyone else around her._

_She was alone again._

  
If only I could see you one more time...

 

The girl continued walking along the beach side, not caring about the heat beating down on her. She wished things could have gone different, that if she got on the first flight she would have been fine. If only she hadn’t begged her to take the last flight of the day. It was her fault her friend was gone. It was her fault that no one would ever see her again.

  
I don't want to forget that blue coral reef  
(Alone on the beach... sighing to myself...)  
(Alone on the beach... sighing to myself...)

 

 _“I love you, Nozomi”_   Eli whispered to herself, looking to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Admin Lily here with my first story! I was going to post something else, but Admin Nyo sent me angst, and I had to get revenge somehow. The tags kind of ruined the idea I originally had in mind (where the the last line says who the characters are) But I still enjoyed writing this either way! It was something short that Admin Nyo wanted me to publish! (They're also watching me struggle to get the formatting correct on this)  
> The lyrics were taken from the Love Live! Wiki, so it probably isn't all correct!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (My original plan was to post Nozoeli smut, but y'all get this instead.)  
> ~Admin Lily


End file.
